


Bones for your mental health

by forwardfool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sans is a supportive king, Self-Insert, Underswap Sans (Undertale), amab reader, nonbinary reader, reader's gender varies each chapter, sans is a creecher, stinky sans :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardfool/pseuds/forwardfool
Summary: This is a place for me to post oneshots where I'm venting or just trying stuff outside of my main fic.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Touch (UF!Sans/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Touch" is a song by Sleeping At Last, more after the chapter.

You were alone in the apartment. Sans wasn’t home yet, so you were waiting in the living room like you often did on these late afternoons. There was a deep, hollow feeling that began to settle in your soul over the past week. You’d felt it before, and as much as you fought its arrival, it seeped into your being just as absolutely. You hadn’t really been waiting long for Sans to come home, since you had just woken up a couple hours ago. However, those hours passed like days. Days spent in bed scrolling mindlessly through your phone trying to draw out some feeling of joy from your usual favorite pastimes. No joy ever came, only a null feeling in your chest. You leaned your head off the side of the couch, groaned at the rush of blood to your skull. Nothing felt real anymore. You wanted to feel something, anything. You slowly drooped off the couch and allowed your shoulders to push into the floor. It may have been uncomfortable, but the sense of weight on your upper body felt grounding in a small way. You were unsure how much longer you could stand to wait for Sans.

Just as you were feeling your hips begin to slide off the couch as well, you heard the lock crunching as Sans fiddled with the keys and managed to unlock the door. He entered quietly, as he usually did. He called out,

“home!” It must not have been a bad day if he was announcing himself. It was nice to consider that one of you may have had a good day. You heard him kick off his shoes and approach the couch so he could sit down after a long day at work. He entered your vision upside-down and raised his eyebrows at your position. “hey there, hot stuff.” You glanced at him, your face devoid of any emotion besides exhaustion. You would have liked to greet him happily, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. Concern showed quickly on his face, and he rushed to meet you and lift you back onto the couch. “hey, what’s wrong?” He pulled you to a sitting position and implored you with his eyes, holding your hand in earnest. You couldn’t say a word; there were no words for this. You wanted to feel, but even your love for him felt dull in this moment. Your face twisted in a way Sans was unused to. He had rarely ever seen you cry, so your sudden grimace and tearing eyes caught him off guard. You were embarrassed and desperate to be close to him, to feel his warmth surround you, hiding your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around him. Your face heated with shame as hot tears stained his sweater. You didn’t sob or choke, just silent tears interrupted by sniffles. He was shocked for a moment, slow in resting his arms over your back, treating you like a fragile ice sculpture, melting in his embrace. He rubbed his hands slowly over your back, drawing you closer to him until you rested in his lap with his chin rested on your head.

You nestled into his chest as he hummed and comforted you. It was the realest you’d felt since you first felt yourself sinking into this numb sense of detachment. His deep voice was like a warm blanket covering you, and he spoke again, “it’ll be ok. you’ll always make it through, and I’ll always be here to help you make it through.” Knowing Sans, there was so much more hiding behind his words. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn’t express in words. You could feel it in the way he held you to his chest, the gentle tenderness in his touch. You fruitlessly sniffed back your snot and tried to clear your voice,

“I’m sorry. I’m so-”

“shhhhh, shhhhh.” He cut you off, “you don’t have to be sorry for anythin’. I will never blame you for crying or comin’ to me when you can’t hold yourself together. we can’t always be strong.” You whimpered as the tears revived with force, and you shook against him. “…I love you, you know that? I don’t ever want you to feel guilty for feeling bad.” You drew a shaky breath,

“I love you too, so so much. Th- thank you…” He hummed in response, and he rocked you slowly in his lap for a few minutes while your tears eventually stopped coming so persistently. Once the tears stopped flowing, leaving your eyes and face wet, you turned your head so that your face could air out. Your ear stayed against his chest, listening to his quiet hums and the subtle resonance of his magic. A few minutes passed, and the thought of speaking first crossed Sans’ mind, but he refrained. You would speak up when you were ready. You looked down and swallowed, trying to still your voice which you knew would be raw with tears, “Sans, I’m sorry for jumping on you as soon as you got home.” He nuzzled your hair with his chin.

“hey, it’s really ok. I never want you to feel like you have to apologize for comin’ to me when you need help. it don’t matter if you gotta cry, or talk about it, or even just cuddlin’. I’ll be here for whatever ya need.” The tears threatened to flow again, but you held them back. Your love seemed to break out of the dullness and flared in your chest. Almost fearing the moment when it would fall back to being numb, you suddenly lifted your head and kissed Sans’ cheekbone. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled at the strength of emotion you were feeling.

“And you too. Never hesitate if you need me. I’ll always be here for you.” You could feel the heat in Sans’ face after your kiss. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and held you even tighter in embrace.

“always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah I wrote this oneshot like a week ago when I was feeling down and it helped a lot. Honestly, therapy? No. Write ventfics with your comfort characters? Mmmmmyes. Also "Touch" is one of those songs that just... it's a crying song yk? Don't expect me to update this regularly; this is just for me to put random oneshots whenever I happen to make them. Thanks for reading, hope you're doing alright.  
> See you around :)


	2. This Must Be the Place (US!Sans/NB!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMAB Nonbinary reader x Underswap Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This Must Be the Place" is a song by Talking Heads, more after the chapter.

“Uhh, Sans. I was uhhh… thinking. Could you – maybe call me something else?” He eyed me from across the room, still occupied with folding the mess of clothes we’d left during our little fashion show. As he folded a black skirt, he asked genially,

“How do you mean?” My already hot face became only more enflamed as I struggled to get the words out of my throat. I knew it would probably be best just to be direct about my intentions, but I couldn’t bear the idea of speaking the words that have been stuck in my head for so long. I swallowed hard before launching into a rambling, speedy rant.

“Well, you know how gender is like a made-up concept and it doesn’t _really_ mean anything and it doesn’t really matter especially since so much of the distinction with gender is just like a cultural or a linguistic or a performative thing and it’s mostly just up to your own perception and ya know who cares how other people see you anyway cause like ‘love yourself’ and ‘be true to yourself’ so you know I was just uhhh…” Still stuck on those words. Maybe I should have practiced a few times before bringing this up; it occurred to me that I had never spoken the words aloud before. Those words. “I just thought maybe… you could… call me by they/them instead of he/him!” I could feel my heartbeat, the flow of blood in my veins, the heat under my skin, a sick sensation in my stomach. From the start of my explanation, Sans’ face remained cool, intent on listening and hearing me. By the end, with my request spoken aloud, his fixed expression softened to a smile of understanding and even gentle amusement.

“Of course, they/them it is.” With those six words out, he relinquished himself to continue folding more of the strewn-about clothes. My hot, flushed demeanor remained. His blasé attitude threw me off, and I almost wished he would turn around and say something more. He accepted it. He accepted me. I just felt… turned around by his lack of a reaction.

“Y- you’re like… cool? I just, uh, I don’t know. I – did you…?” He peered over his shoulder with an air of unrivaled innocence.

“Hm? Now, Y/N, my dearest Y/N, surely you couldn’t have thought that I, the Magnificent Sans could ever have _dreamed_ of not accepting my most amazing datemate for who they truly are?” He spieled with a playfully flowery tone, the kind of voice he liked to use whenever he pretended to be _‘Simply befuddled!’_ He knew that voice always made me laugh, so I struggled to keep my flustered visage as a grin pushed through.

“He he, _no!_ I just thought, ya know… This is the first time I’ve ever really _talked_ about this kind of thing! I didn’t know _how_ you’d react, and it’s kinda… scary to say that kind of thing out loud…” His face returned to that gentle, soft demeanor he held before, and he crossed the room towards me with a folded shirt in his hands.

“Y/N…” He sat down next to me, nestled into my side with one arm around me. I took the shirt from his hands, playing with the soft fabric and pressing it to my face. “Everything you said was true. Gender doesn’t mean a thing, not to me. No matter what pronouns you wanna use, you’re still you. That’s all I need.” I seemed to find the shirt in my hands very interesting, as my face was completely hidden in it. I heard his hand move, peeling the top of the shirt away to reveal my eyes, which were engrossed in the genuine eyelights he directed at me. “If it makes you feel any better, I _am_ a skeleton. I’m not exactly unfamiliar with the idea of just going with what feels right as far as gender’s concerned.” I still hid my flushed, smiling face under the shirt. Something in my stomach felt light and excited; I just couldn’t believe this was real. In a fit of brilliance, I pushed my body into Sans and bumped my head against his. “Woah! Don’t knock your noggin, noodle!”

“He he, sorry~… you’re a noodle.” I still held my head against his, my whole being absorbed in the magnetism between us. He poked my ribs.

“Oh, _you’re_ a noodle for sure. My little nutjob noodle-brain.”

“I’m not _that_ much of a nutjob.”

“Mmm, I don’t know. You should try tellin’ Pappy that, and his collection of cryptic notes from a _mysterious_ somebody who keeps hiding his honey.” I snickered,

“That could be anybody. No proof it was me.”

“Mmm. Sure, noodle.” The shirt in my hands drifted away from my face, sitting in my lap as I continued to play with the fabric. “Ya know, I should’ve known.” Fingers still entwined with the folds of shirt.

“What?” I responded jokingly as though I were being accused. He huffed in response.

“Should’ve known when you got a pair of overalls and spent the whole day tellin’ me how _‘fit and functional!’_ they are.”

“You bitch!” He laughed relentlessly even as I tackled him onto the floor, where we wrestled over each other until he pinned me down. My nerves fizzled for the brief moment he was on top of me, leering down at me like the prankster devil that he is. His fingers met my sides and dove right in, tickling and dashing his fingers up and down my ribs. I howled with laughter and called out his name in a fit of delirious desperation. If there was one thing I regretted about dating Sans, it was his history as a member of the Royal Guard; he had the strength and training to keep me held down as he mercilessly tickled me. I kicked and wormed my way barely out of his grip. He could’ve held me down as long as he wanted, but he allowed me to catch my breath.

Leaned against the bed, my giggles died down and my breath returned. I watched the cute way he put his hand on his cheek while his own laughter quieted, sorting through words in my head.

“So, that’s cool? You’ll call me they/them?” He put a hand over his chest.

“Without fail,” he swore, “your majesty.” I fell over and put my head in his lap.

“You’re such a dork.” I chuckled.

“Your _favorite_ dork.” He corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sskjdskjskdjksjdkjsdkjsd OK SO like yeah we out here. The funniest thing about writing x reader fics is the amount of projecting lololol. I hope yall enjoyed this one, especially since this is a pretty new subject to me. hope I captured it well. also go listen to "This Must Be the Place," it's such a good song and I listen to it a lot when I'm writing fluffy stuff. btw, how's the gender crisis going? lolololololololol /j. thanks for reading. wait actually one more thing. do yall use InteractiveFics? some of yall probably know about it but I didn't for a while and it's super cool. it's a browser extension where you can substitute Y/N for any name you want. here's a link.  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en  
> See you around :)


	3. Verbatim (US!Sans/NB!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Verbatim" is a song by Mother Mother, more after the chapter.

“Oh my staaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrssssss!!! Who told you you could be this fly, hot, and sexy!!” Sans screamed as I posed in fishnets and a skimpy skirt.

“Aaaaaagghghghghhhhh!!!” I took his shoulders and shook him with vigor. His eyelights bounced comically around his sockets “omgomg ok come on come on I put this on now you have to wear _this_!” I held up a mesh tank top. He shied away and blushed, but upon looking again at my revealing outfit, his face became bolder. He took the tank top and started undressing himself, shedding his leather jacket, shirt, and bandana. I snatched his jacket as he changed and slipped it over my bare shoulders. I admired my reflection in his full-length mirror. ‘You know what? I _am_ fly, hot, and sexy.’ I turned back to Sans, who was pulling the tank top over his head and settling it about his waist. His mischievous eyes caught me, and he placed a hand behind his skull.

“How do I look?” I flushed at the sight of him. He knew _exactly_ how he looked.

“Bitch. You are literally so hot it’s not fair.”

“Hah! Perhaps. I am rather magnificent…”

“No no no, wait, hang on.” I opened his dresser and started flipping around for a special pair of pants. ‘I _know_ he has these. I’ve seen them!’ Towards the bottom of the drawer, buried under jeans and corduroys, a sleek pair of black leather pants. “Now put these on!” His eyes shone bright, and he took the pants with a hunger. He swapped quickly out of his shorts and pulled the leather pants up. His hands on his hips, he smiled at me. ‘Oh my god…’ I slapped a hand over my mouth before squealing. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!” I leapt to my knee and took his hand and kissed it. “My lord, your majesty, your beauty, your grace!!!” He put a hand to his face and laughed.

“Hahahahahaha! Indeed,” He took my hand and lifted me to my feet. “And you, my majestic monarch, my little creature, my dearest goblin!”

“Ehehehehehheheheh! Don’t pretend you’re not also a creature! I’ve seen you go feral; you can’t deny it.” His fingers played with the collar of my jacket.

“Are you wearing my jacket?”

“Mmmmmmmaybe!” He chuckled and buried his face in my neck, laying little kisses on the soft skin. “Ah, ah!” I pulled away from his tickling touches, but he was wearing that playful and flirty face; there was no getting away without getting flustered. He pecked at my jawline, and I fussed with the mesh surrounding his ribs. My smiling face was aflame, “Ooh wait, wait, Sans! You need to see yourself, look, look.” Unable to pry him off yet, I led him to the mirror, turning his head to look at himself. I watched his face remain unchanged, only becoming more full of that flirtatiousness.

“Ooooh~ we _are_ a couple of saucy creatures.” I peeked past him to the bed, where my phone was laying.

“Oh, get my phone.” He looked over his shoulder, then floated the phone into my hands, still stubborn to let me go. I opened the camera, “Ok, lemme get a picture.” I craned my arm around to get a decent shot of us in the mirror, and we snatched the look. I patted Sans’ shoulder, “Come on, I know I’m super duper hot and shit but I wanna get a picture of just you.”

“Oh alright. But I’m gonna need some pictures of you too.” He winked as his hand grazed my hip.

“Sans!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah obligatory Mother Mother joke. but listen because this song has like this ENERGY, this FLAVOR, this TENSION, and I hope that came through in this wacky little fic I've got here. who knows what happened after the chapter ended! this one was very short but a lot of fun to just be wacky with swap sans, as he should be. some people wanna act like he's a little baby but no, he is a creecher. yes. a responsible creecher. also idk if yall will be interested but I have a tumblr where I post drawings of sans (mostly swap and fell) plus self-inserts sometimes, here's the link!  
> jackets-for-comfort.tumblr.com  
> anyways, thanks for reading, have a good day! see you around :)


	4. Seedy Films (UF!Sans/Reader)(Sans POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you tell a bara Underfell Sans that he is stinky :/  
> Be warned, this one is very flirty and horny. also before I forget this is from Sans' pov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Seedy Films" is a song by Soft Cell, more after the chapter.

Stars, yer small. Ya always get all puffy and mad when I say that, but it’s true. I can totally wrap myself around ya, and I know ya like it, the way you always put your face in my chest when we’re huggin’. I love it too. And ya like stealin’ my jacket, puttin’ your face in it and all that cute shit. When we’re cuddlin’ and yer in my jacket, I can’t handle it. I don’t even know how I got to deserve this, not sure I even do deserve it. But right now, when we’re cozied up and yer lookin’ up at me, smilin’, I feel –

“Stinky.” I… huh?

“Wha?”

“Stinky man. You gotta take a shower, smelly mustard man.” I- I don’t… what? Huh??

“Y/N, I don’t smell. I smell awesome.” On the outside, I’m holdin’ it together, but inside I’m screamin’. You just keep eye contact, push your face into my chest and sniff. What the hell is happenin’.

“Mmmmmmmmnope. Smells like a sweaty man with a mustard addiction.” That would be correct.

“No, not me. That’s the smell of a man. A cool sexy man.” Yer just lookin’ at me, then ya turn away all a’ the sudden.

“Hm. _Smelly bastard man~_.” Ya mumble. Oh no, that’s enough. Time to show you what happens when ya start complainin’ and callin’ me smelly. I grab ya by the shoulder and turn ya back towards me. I pull ya close and roll on top of ya. Yer face is so red, it’s adorable. To be honest, I can’t tell if it’s cause you’re flustered or if ya can’t breathe… probably both.

“Ya think I smell~?” I put on my deep, growly voice that makes you shiver. Stars, yer grinnin’ like ya just won a prize or sumthin’. Were… were you tryin’ to get me to do this? Did I just get played…? I’m gonna make ya pay for this later.

“Mmm… maybe.” Now I’m blushin’, I really am a doof. This ain’t the first time you’ve baited me into tryin’ to intimidate ya just to look like a dork. I bet ya do like how I smell anyway… little weirdo. “We can shower together, clean your smelly self.” Oooo~ now we’re talkin’. We might be able to come to an agreement here. I’m givin’ ya that smile I know gets you blushin’, my eyes half-lidded and staring into yours.

“I might let ya clean me up, if we can get dirty later~.” I finish it with a wink, and yer face is so hot I can feel it through my sweater. Your answer comes out all nervous and cute.

“Perhaps, we can– come to an agreement. We don’t have to take– too long. Don’t want you _too_ clean.” Just what I wanted to hear; now I’m smilin’ like a shark. And it sounds like I was right, little weirdo. Yeah, I won’t get too clean, just for you, sweetheart~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loololollolololololol hope I made you laugh and maybe perhaps... blush? >:) "Seedy Films" is such a horny song and for what. it's a really good song though, so go listen to it! and if you're feeling bold, leave a comment and lmk if you liked it ;)  
> See you around :)


End file.
